Scorchstar
Scorchstar is a massive ginger-and-white tom with short, sleek fur and bright amber eyes. History :Scorchclaw and his sister, Russetstripe, are warriors of WindClan. :Scorchclaw becomes deputy of WindClan under Swiftstar. He serves his Clan diligently until Swiftstar's death, and he receives his nine lives and leader name, becoming Scorchstar. Shortly after becoming leader, he becomes mates with his long-time good friend, Wildheart. :As a new leader, he struggles with self-doubt and wishes he could ask Swiftstar for advice when making decisions. He eventually overcomes his doubts with the guidance of his faithful medicine cat, Violetheart. Scorchstar starts becoming more confident as his Clan grows larger and stronger. He forms an inner circle of his strongest and most trusted warriors, including his deputy Brambledusk, Wildheart, Blackdove, Russetstripe, and Lightningtalon. :He leads a battle against RiverClan to protect their claim on a stretch of territory that Otterstar had given them during his leadership. Dapplestar, the new RiverClan leader, wishes to take the territory back because her Clan is very large and needs more prey. Dapplestar and her deputy, Shimmerwing, come to visit Scorchstar to try to convince him to hand over the territory peacefully. He immediately refuses, claiming it was rightfully WindClan's land and the river alone should be sufficient to feed RiverClan's warriors. They warn him that they will regret his decision and they tell him to meet at the border at dawn for a battle. Scorchstar brings his best warriors but they are outnumbered to RiverClan's forces and lose the battle. Scorchstar orders his warriors to retreat after seeing Brambledusk and Seedfur were badly injured. He blames himself for the death of Seedfur and the humiliation of defeat that his warriors had to endure. Scorchstar secretly vows to never go into pointless battles again, especially not against RiverClan. :Early in his leadership, he and Wildheart have a litter of kits, Hawkkit, Redkit, and Mallowkit. Whenever he is not busy with leadership duties, he is in the nursery playing with his kits. He and Wildheart raise their kits with pride and tough love. However, the kits are usually spoiled by the rest of the Clan because their father is Clan leader. :When Violetheart passes away due to a mysterious illness, Scorchstar is wrapped up in grief because his mother had died in a similar way. The medicine cat and Scorchstar had been close ever since he was a warrior, and he deeply misses her. He begins looking to Sedgefall for guidance. :Sedgefall and Mallowpaw give Scorchstar advice about his leadership and about the dark omens of war they see approaching in the future. Scorchstar finds Sedgefall to be extremely strange and ethereal and he is often left speechless by her words and can't usually comprehend the message. Mallowpaw helps decipher Sedgefall's messages since she is the only other cat who understands her mentor, but Scorchstar is sometimes still confused. He trusts both of the medicine cats wholeheartedly, however, and usually does exactly what they ask him to do. :After Brambledusk steps down from his deputy position, Scorchstar appoints the senior warrior Harewhisker to be WindClan's new deputy. :He is extremely proud when his kits become warriors and a medicine cat. Hawkfire frequently challenges his beliefs and decisions as a young warrior. He is strict with her but subconsciously admires her courage and steadfastness in her beliefs. :Dapplestar terrorizes WindClan by setting parts of their territory on fire during the driest season of the year. Scorchstar refuses to admit defeat, and Dapplestar presses harder. Mallowleaf, Scorchstar's daughter, tries to save a precious herb patch that she and Sedgefall had grown together to provide plenty of herbs for leaf-bare. She is engulfed in the flames and Scorchstar rescues Hawkfire before her fate becomes similar. Sedgefall is also there and when Dapplestar emerges from the flames and leaps at Sedgefall, Scorchstar becomes enraged and slashes Dapplestar hard across the face, sending her staggering. He and Sedgefall then carry Hawkfire back to camp. He is heartbroken by Mallowleaf's death and furious at RiverClan, and after consulting his senior warriors, he agrees to enter the war. :When Swiftcloud comes to WindClan begging for help in RiverClan's civil war, Scorchstar initially refuses to put more of his cats' lives in danger, fearing that it was a trap. Swiftcloud tells him that Dapplestar is dead and Shimmerwing desperately needs help defending her leadership from Shellfall. He consults his senior warriors before coming to a decision that they must help Shimmerwing. Scorchstar sends a battle patrol consisting of himself, Russetstripe, Lightningtalon, Iceheart, Hawkfire, and Redmoon. He leaves Wildheart in charge of the camp in case RiverClan was planning a surprise attack. :In the battle, Scorchstar and his cats fight bravely for Shimmerwing, and his and Nightstar's reinforcements turn the tide of the battle in favor of Shimmerwing. He loses one of his nine lives to Icepaw after underestimating her abilities because she is only an apprentice. He grows to immensely fear the white she-cat, as she had enough power and resolve to strike down a Clan leader without batting an eye. After winning the battle, Scorchstar wishes Shimmerwing luck in repairing her war-torn Clan and takes his cats home. The WindClan cats all sustain some injuries but none are life-threatening. Personality :Proud, commanding, and protective. He also has quite a temper. Scorchstar has earned the respect of the Clans with his strong will and firm leadership style. He is fierce in battle, and he will do whatever it takes to protect his family and his Clan. Trivia Facts revealed by the roleplayer *Scorchstar's favorite ceremony to perform is making kits into apprentices. He feels it is a special day when young cats first embark on their journey to become a warrior. *Although he appears tough and powerful, Scorchstar has a very soft spot for kits. *Scorchstar is very much based on a moral and hard-working family man. *Scorchstar was named after his fiery temper. Images Chararts File:Scorchstar.leader.png Real life image Quotes Leader info Category:WindClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Cats roleplayed by Hawkey